planetdinosaurfandomcom-20200213-history
Carcharodontosaurus
Carcharodontosaurus (name meaning "great white shark toothed lizard") was a carcharodontosaurid theropod dinosaur from Middle Cretaceous Africa. Facts )]] ''Carcharodontosaurus was a large bipedal carnivore. This reptile was one of the largest theropod dinosaurs ever to live. It was one of the largest theropods ever to live. It measured approximately 12 to 13 metres in length and weighed between 6 to 15 tonnes. This dinosaur lived in the same environment as the giant spinosaurid Spinosaurus, the sauropod Paralititan and the massive crocodilian Sarcosuchus. Carcharodontosaurus mainly hunted ornithopods like Ouranosaurus, adolescent sauropod dinosaurs and smaller carnivorous dinosaurs. Carcharodontosaurus belonged to a group of theropod dinosaurs called Carcharodontosauridae. This group contained some of the largest dinosaurs yet to be discovered like Mapusaurus, Acrocanthosaurus and Giganotosaurus. Recent in-depth scientific research suggests that Carcharodontosaurus had a complex system of air sacs similar to birds. This system probably gave Carcharodontosaurus an edge when it came to hunting. In Planet Dinosaur )]] Lost World A young male ''Carcharodontosaurus was seen defending his territory from an invading rival male. The two dinosaurs confronted and circled each other before they began the fight. They headbutted each other and wrestled before letting go. Then, the two belligerents started biting and scratching each other with their sharp teeth and claws. Shortly afterwards, the challenger backed down and left the victor's territory. Later, the victorious Carcharodontosaurus was seen stalking a herd of feeding Ouranosaurus, unaware of the danger. As the Carcharodontosaurus locked onto its target, the target Ouranosaurus spotted the carnivore and darted. The Carcharodontosaurus pursued its prey out of the forest and into a barren patch of land, where the Carcharodontosaurus caught its victim and mortally wounded it. Rather than risking injury, the Carcharodontosaurus left the Ouranosaurus to die. When it collapsed and succumbed to its injuries, the Carcharodontosaurus feasted on its prize. )]] In the middle of a drought, a ''Carcharodontosaurus was seen feeding on an Ouranosaurus corpse. However, a Spinosaurus confronted it and challenged it for the carcass. The Carcharodontosaurus stood its ground but the Spinosaurus went on the offensive and slashed the Carcharodontosaurus with its sharp claws. The Carcharodontosaurus retaliated by viciously biting the Spinosaurus' sail but the Spinosaurus kept on fighting. Finally, the Carcharodontosaurus backed down and the Spinosaurus fed on the corpse. ''New Giants An adult ''Carcharodontosaurus disturbed a large herd of Paralititan and confronted a Sarcosuchus attempting to kill a young Paralititan stuck in a pit of mud. The Carcharodontosaurus clamped its jaws onto the young dinosaur's neck and played a primal game of tug-of-war with the crocodile. The Carcharodontosaurus managed to win the youngster but, however, his victory was short-lived as the rest of the Paralititan herd intervened and defended their child. Knowing that attempting to ward off a herd of adult Paralititan would be suicide, the Carcharodontosaurus backed down and left. Other references ''Last Killers A ''Carcharodontosaurus (identified as Carnosaur) skull was compared to a Majungasaurus skull in a database scene. Category:Creatures Category:Lost World creatures Category:Last Killers creatures Category:New Giants creatures Category:Database creatures Category:Mesozoic creatures Category:Cretaceous creatures Category:African creatures Category:Animals Category:Reptiles Category:Dinosaurs Category:Saurischians Category:Theropods